fate_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Warring Sides
Plot After creating a new invention, Kowalski accidently turns the goodies into villians and the villians into goodies. Possible Script (Usual opening theme) (shadow of Kowalski in a mid lit lab while testing chemicals) Kowalski: With this creation..i can turn the villians into good respectful beings! Now! If i leave this generating overnight, they should be as good as rain by the morning. (As Kowalski turns off the light, his creation malfunctions and turns glowing red) (The Next day...as Kowalski tips milk in his cereal, Tom walks in and threatens to take over the world) Tom: Soon one day everyone on this planet will be mine! Kowalski: (confused) What!? Tom: Are you deaf? Im gonna take over the world! and kill those Goodies too Kowalski: Tom, are you ok? Lisa: All will be my slaves! Tom: No! My slaves... Lyndsey: (Shouts) My Slaves! I will be Queen of Earth and evilness for all eternity...and nobody will stop me (evilily laughs) (Later that day, Kowalski is in his lab to discover his creation has turned his friends evil) Kowalski: Oh No! My creation has malfunctioned...Iv'e turned my friends (Gulps) EVIL! (Meanwhile on a cold wintery night, Kowalski walks to Villian HQ) Kowalski: (walking in the freezing breezy snow) I hope the villians are good! If not..im gonna go out of my mind! (Kowalkski sneaks in and pokes his head to find Morgana and Tia being good) Tia: We really need to get rid of all this evil..it's killi'n me! Morgana: Just calm down! It'll all be over soon..dont worry Baboon: Wev'e gotta stop them before they do anything bad to us!..especially that Atomic Betty! (Shivers) She scares me. Kowalski: (shouts) Your'e all good!? Chucky; How did you get here? Kowalski: My friends are evil Tia: (screams) He's evil! (Morgana slaps her around the face hard) Morgana: Snap out of it girl! Wev'e gotta work together to get rid of those evil pigs...Kowalski are you in? (Kowalksi looks confused on weither to trust Morgana or not) Kowalski: (Shakes Morgana's hand) Deal. (Meanwhile back to at Goodie HQ) Tom: What's your great plan Captain Tommy? Scooby Doo: Yeah & really fast before they problably get here & kill us. Daffy: I really want the slaves dead! Tommy: Ok Ok Yaw, It'll be a great one Tom, We've gotta work together to Kill those Good Slaves...Villains are yaw in? The Goodies: Deal. Daphne: But how are we going to kill them Captain Tommy? Toomy: We need something to kill them with. Lyndsey: Yeah But what are we Going to Kill them with? Melody: Yeah we can't kill them with a Weapon. Tommy: Can yaw give me an idea? Let me Think. (Thinking) Skunk: How about Spray The Funk out of my tail? Tommy: (Laughing) that would be A great Idea Skunk they would be paralyzed & would stay unconciouse for A while, But No they would get up anytime & probably kill us. (Then Laughs again) (All Goodies Laughs at Skunk at what he said) Skunk: What? Henry: (While Laughing) Is What you said was funny that's all. (Then Continues to Laugh) Woody: Yeah there's no reason to take offense about it. (Then Continues to Laugh) Skunk: Oh yeah. (He Laughs along with them) (All The Goodies laugh for a moment) Tommy: (Stop's Laughing) Alright that's enough, (Everyone Stops Laughing) Now What else do we have? Jack/Barbossa: (Holding Swords) How about swords? Tommy: No, They could Still be alive when you sliced them or stabbed them. Lisa: Yeah but their heads Can be chopped Off with those Tommy. Tommy: Nope Sorry, Lisa. Violet: How about my Shield? Tommy: Naw, But you can use it to protect us. Draco: (Holding His Blue Shining Magic Stick) Magics? Tommy: No, They can problably turn worse then we are. John: (Holding A Gun) Guns? Tommy: No. Nibbles/Jaq: Mouse Traps? Tommy: Sorry Mice. Daffy/Tom/Scooby Doo: (With Axes) Axes? Tommy: Yes, I'll tell you what will do I'll wait downstairs while yaw wait upstairs whenever they come I'll call you & well kill the slaves from here. The Goodies: Deal. (All Goodies Evily Laugh) (Meanwhile at Goodies HQ Klowaski & The Villains walk up to Goodie HQ) (At The Door) Scrabby Doo: (Scared) Is that where The Villains are? Kowalski: (Laughs Quietly to himself) (Then happily rushingly Talks) Yes this is The House. Yosemite Sam: You ain't trying to kill us are you? Kowalski: No of course not! Who do you think I am Serial Killer? Buzz: Your talking & acting like you are. Kowalski: No meet our Friends. (Kowalski Smiles while knocking on the Door) Tommy: (Opens the door) (Holding The Axe) (Gasp) My Slaves! The Villains: (Becomes Scared) The Villain Tommy! Tommy: (Pointing at Sonny) Especially him! Sonny: What Ever. Baboon: (Nervous) Don't tell me he's going to kill us Kowalski? Tommy: Did you bring them here? Kowalski: (Nervously) Yes. Tommy: (Happily Shake his hand) Good Job Kowalski Thank You! Kowalski: (Gulps) Your Welcome. Tommy: (Evily Laughs) (The Villains Looked Shocked & Confused) Bring them in. (Kowalski & The Villains walk's in) Kowaski: (Talk's to himself) Good. (Magarent closes the door) Spike: This House looks Nice. Tommy: Yaw haven't seen half of it yet. (Then Shouts) GUYS! The Goodies: Yes! My Slaves are here! The Villains: (Scared) The Goodies! Charming: (Pointing his Sword at them) Ku Cha! (Jack Flip over Charming Sword sticking on the top of the chilling) Charming: (chuckles) Hehehehehehe Ooops. (Then Smiles) (Then Becomes Scared & Shouts) Don't Hurt Me! (Then hide Behind Baboon) Tom: Who bung them in Daffy? Tommy: Klowaski did. Skipper/Rico/Private: Hey he look just like us. Skipper: You should join us. Kowalski: I'll pass out. The Villains: (Shocked) What! Baboon: You lied to us. Scrabby Doo: Your trying to kill us. Kowalski: (Talking to us) Oops. (Then Cheeky Smiles) Kristie: Don't touch us! Lyndsey: Oh don't worry, we won't hurt you. Melody: But well kill you! The Goodies: (Evily Laughs) (The Villains are Scared) Tommy: Get Them! Fiona: Yes Sir Captain Villain Tommy. (Klowaski run far behind away from The Goodies) (The Goodies running up to The Villains) The Goodies: (While running) HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA! The Villains: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (The Goodies fight The Villains Off-Screen) Morgana: Koawlski Help Us! You know what to do Right? Kowalski: Don't worry I will Help yea I'll do something. Well back to my Old Machine! (Then walk's away) (At Kowalski Machine Room) Kowalski: (Talking to himself) I got to check to see if I have to see how to turn The Goodies back to Good & The Villains Back to Bad. Kowalski: (Sees the Turn Goodies Back to Good Button) Ahh Yes! (Presses The Button & Then The whole room is turning Red for 4 seconds & Then back to Normal) Kowalski: I gotta go back to see If The Goodies are Changed back to Good. (Kowalski Walks out of The Room) (Kowalski walk's back to The Living Room seeing The Goodies & The Villains Changing back to themselves) (Kowalski Runs Downstairs) (The Goodies was about to kill the villains with an Axe) (All The Goodies are Twitching back to Normal) (Then All The Villains are Twitching back to Normal) The Goodies: (Getting Up) Oooh. The Villains: (Getting Up) Oooh. The Goodies: Huh? The Villains: What? Daffy: Why am I holding an Axe? Daphne: Beats Me. Tom: Why is Villains here? Scooby Doo: (Scared) They're Trying to kill us! Henry: It seems like where trying to kill them. Awesome. Lyndsey: We must've been day dreaming Spike: Men it fill like I got A headache.Oooh. Yosemite Sam: Why are we here? Baboon: (Angry) Skunk & The Goodies are trying to kill us! Skunk: No where not! Woody: Then how in the World is this happen? Kowalski: No wait guys Listen! (To The Goodies) Goodies, It all started when I was in a mid lit lab while testing chemicals trying to turn the Villains Good & Then As I turn off the light, my creation malfunctions which turns glowing Red Then The Next day as I tips milk in mine cereal I saw that yaw where acting Evil Later that day I was in my lab to discover mine creation has turned yaw Evil. The Goodies: Oh Kowaski where sorry. Kowalski: Ohh That's Ok you guys. It was my fault. you can relax now. (The Goodies sat down) (The Villains laughed) Kowalski: (To The Villains) Now, (The Villains stopped laughing) Meanwhile on a cold wintery night, I walk to Villian HQ I sneaked in and poked my head to find Yaw Villains being good & that yaw needed my help to get rid of my friends so I had to trust yaw so we went to Goodies HQ & I saw that yaw scared of the Goodies so they told me to enter yaw in & they was to fight yaw & kill yaw but I changed yaw all back to normal. The End. Baboon: (Angry) What OOOH! that's the dumest story I've ever heared where going back to Villains HQ! (They walking towards the door) Morgana: (Opens the door) See yaw suckers later. (The Villains Laugh as they walk out the door) (Morgana Slams The Door) Kowalski: (Looks Sad) I almost messed up everything will yaw forgive me? The Goodies: (Happy) Yes, Of Course! Private: Oh Cheer Up Kowalski. Rico: Where Ok Now. The Goodies: (Happy) Yeah! Skipper: Yeah Everybody makes mistakes. Kowalski: (Happy) Yaw are right what am I tripping for I have No reason to fell sad & Depressed Everything is back to normal. (End Of Episode)